REBORN
by Saekkiya
Summary: Byun Baekhyun ingin terlahir kembali sebagai orang lain, bagaimanapun caranya!


_**Reborn**_

Summary: Byun Baekhyun ingin terlahir kembali sebagai orang lain, bagaimanapun caranya!

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gore, and Thriller.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun and all of member EXO

Rating: M (untuk pembunuhan dan kalimat kasar).

Note: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan karakter, cerita dan lain-lain adalah ketidaksengajaan. Cerita ini mengandung tidak bermaksud sara ataupun sejenisnya.

Chapter 1: A Ticket For New Life

 _ **Aku ingin terlahir kembali...**_

"Pecundang Byun!"

"Pengecut Byun!"

 _ **Mungkin kalau aku bukanlah 'aku', ceritanya akan lain.**_

"Kau tahu , ibunya seorang pelacur di klub malam."

"Oy, Byun. Berapa harga ibumu per malamnya? Kurasa aku juga akan menyewanya. Anjing jantanku membutuhkannya. Bisakah kau membawakan ibumu malam ini ke rumahku?"

 _ **Aku benci! Benci menjadi diriku!**_

"Hoy! Jawab aku! Apa kau bisu?!"

"Upss, dia memang bisu kan. Sorry, aku lupa."

 _ **Kenapa aku terlahir dengan segala kekuarangan dan nasib sialku?!**_

 _ **Kenapa?!**_

 _ **Mungkin tuhan lupa memberikanku keberuntungan...**_

 _ **Tuhan... Lupa...**_

"Ambil tasnya. Ah, jangan lupa buku PR-nya. Aku lupa mengerjakannya semalam."

 _ **Berhenti melakukanya kepadaku!**_

"Apa?! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau membuatku menjadi seorang penjahat, tolol!"

 _ **Tidak adil!**_

"Kau tahu Byun, dunia ini tidaklah adil. Kenapa? Karena tuhan tidak menyukaimu. Tuhan melupakanmu. Tuhan bukan untuk orang-orang sepertimu!"

 _ **Tuhan tidak menyukaiku...**_

 _ **Tuhan melupakanku...**_

 _ **Tuhan bukan untuk orang-orang sepertiku...**_

 _ **AKU INGIN TERLAHIR KEMBALI SEBAGAI ORANG LAIN!**_

0o0

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan Myeondong dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia membolos dan ibunya pasti akan memarahinya. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak mungkin masuk kelas dengan tangan kosong tanpa buku PR. Guru Lee pasti akan menghukumnya berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin melakukannya di musim panas yang terik ini.

Tidak masalah. Mungkin ia akan dimarahi pulang nanti. Tapi setidaknya sepanjang siang ini ia bisa lepas dari Oh Sehun dan anggota genk-nya. Ia tidak perlu mendapatkan pukulan yang seharusnya tidak pantas ia terima. Ia tidak perlu dicaci maki di hadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Ia juga tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang diperintahkan Oh Sehun kepadanya, seperti berjalan dengan kaki terangkat sebelah, mengambil tasnya yang entah sejak kapan tersangkut di atap sekolah, makan nasi langsung menggunakan mulut tanpa alat makan dan hal memalukan lainnya yang tak ingin Baekhyun sebutkan. Untuk 5 jam ke depan ia bisa bersantai, hanya sendiri. Dan itu terdengar bagus.

Tapi kenapa bocah laki-laki itu tetap mengikuti Baekhyun sejak 30 menit yang lalu?!

Bocah laki-laki itu terlihat mencurigakan dengan tampilannya yang lusuh dan kotor. Menggunakan _coat_ biru tua yang warnanya telah memudar. Tunggu, _coat_? Di musim panas? Apa yang bocah itu pikirkan? Ia tidak menggunakan alas kaki dan kakinya terlihat sangat kotor. Surai rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terlihat kusut dan sama lusuhnya. Baekhyun menaksir umurnya sekitar 8 tahun dari tingginya yang hanya sebatas pinggangnya. Kemana orang tuanya? Apa yang bocah itu lakukan, berjalan sendirian di pusat keramaian seperti ini? Pencopet?

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, berharap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menutupi jejaknya dari bocah itu. Sampai suatu ketika Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan bocah itu sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi. Baekhyun menghela napas lega.

' _Sreet.'_

Seseorang menarik ujung lengan seragamnya!

Baekhyun hampir terjengkang ke belakang saat melihat siapa yang menarik ujung lengan seragamnya. Bocah laki-laki itu entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan padangan memelas dan mengacungkan jari telunjukknya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti maksud bocah itu. Baekhyun menepis acungan jari itu namun si bocah bersikeras dan mempertahankan posisinya, membuat Baekhyun merasa risih menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Akhirnya Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

" _Restoran Ice Cream?"_

Baekhyun mencelos. Ia menatap kedua manik hazel di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan hanya menemukan 2 ribu Won. Uangnya bahkan tidak cukup untuk membeli semangkuk ice cream di restoran itu. Belum lagi ia harus memikirkan ongkos pulang naik bus.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan berat hati. Ia dapat melihat ekspesi kekecewaan dari bocah itu. Ia melihat punggung bocah itu berjalan semakin menjauh.

Baekhyun benci dirinya yang terlalu perduli terhadap orang lain. Baekhyun benci dirinya yang sok menjadi pahlawan yang bahkan tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun benci dirinya yang tersenyum bodoh dan berkorban untuk orang yang bahkan baru di temuinya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan keinginanya untuk menghapus wajah kekecewaan itu. Ia berlari mengejar bocah itu dan berhenti di hadapannya. Dengan napas terengah-engah Baekhyun mengerakkan tangannya, menggunakan bahasa isyarat yang biasa tunawicara pakai.

" _Uang ku tidak cukup untuk membeli ice cream yang di sana. Tapi bisa membelikan ice cream yang lain. Dan tidak kalah enak."_

Bocah itu hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata polos tak mengerti. Akhirnya Baekhyun menarik tangan bocah itu dan membawanya ke sebuah toko yang terletak di ujung tikungan kanan. Baekhyun mengambil dua bungkus ice cream merk ' _Mellona_ ' dan membayarnya di kasir. Kemudian ia menyerahkan satu bungkus kepada bocah itu.

Baekhyun hampir tertawa lepas saat melihat ekspresi kagum yang ditunjukkan bocah itu saat menerima satu bungkus ice cream ditangannya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan mengusap rambut bocah itu. Kepala bocah itu mendongak dan kedua mata hazel itu menatapnya berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Hyung_."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ada sesuatu yang menyelinap masuk ke dadanya dan membuatnya lapang, terasa sangat ringan dan hangat, sebuah rasa bahagia.

Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di depan toko yang sengaja disediakan untuk para pembeli yang ingin memperhatikan bocah itu dengan was was. Pasalnya bosah itu memakannya seperti orang kesetanan. Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundaknya dan berisyarat.

" _Pelan-pelan, kau akan tersedak jika cara makanmu begitu."_

Bocah itu menatap Baekhyun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Bocah itu merogoh saku coatnya dan menyerahkan kepada Baekhyun selembar kertas bertuliskan tangan ' _Reborn_ '. Dengan mengerutkan keningnya Baekhyun menerimanya.

"Sebuah hadiah untuk seseorang yang baik hati."

0o0

Setelah menjalani intograsi dan sesi ceramah yang lumayan lama Baekhyun terkapar di atas ranjangnya. Seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia terlalu lelah dan malas untuk sekedar melepaskannya. Padahal ibunya sudah memperingatkanya untuk mengganti pakaian sebelum tidur. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi anak yang nakal.

Ingatan Baekhyun berputar balik ke belakang dan berhenti tepat di kejadian pagi tadi. Di gang sempit yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dimana Oh Sehun dan anggotanya yang lain menyudutkannya dan mencaci makinya.

" _Kau tahu Byun, dunia ini tidaklah adil. Kenapa? Karena tuhan tidak menyukaimu. Tuhan melupakanmu. Tuhan bukan untuk orang-orang sepertimu!"_

Kalimat itu terus berputar di kepala Baekhyun. Membuat kepalanya terasa seperti di pukul godam palu. Baekhyun menghela napas berat berusaha menepis ingatan buruknya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah nakas meja yang terletak di sebelah kanan ranjangnya. Matanya terarah pada selembar kertas yang ia terima dari bocah kecil tadi siang.

Ia mengapainya, memegangnya dengan tangan kanan yang terulur ke atas dan menatapnya. Sinar lampu kamar tertutup oleh kertas itu dan membayang di kata ' _Reborn_ ' yang terletak di tengah kertas. Tulisan bocah itu terlihat lumayan bagus untuk anak semurannya.

" _Sebuah hadiah untuk seseorang yang baik hati."_

Baekhyun tersenyum. kemudian ia bergumam dalam hati, "Andai yang kau beri adalah tiket untuk terlahir kembali. Karena yang kubutuhkan adalah menjadi orang lain."

Baekhyun menaruh selembar kertas itu di sampingnya. Ia menaruh punggung tangan kanannya di bagian mata, menutupi sinar lampu kamar yang menusuk retinanya. Perlahan matanya terasa berat, alam mimpi merenggut alam sadarnya. Baekhyun tertidur.

0o0

"Kurasa _the great_ Frozt perlahan mulai kehilangan _sense-_ nya."

Samar-samar Baekhyun medengar suara lelaki asing di dekatnya. Terlalu berat untuk membuka mata akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap terpejam namun dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Baekhyun dapat mendengar sebuah bunyi yang tidak asing. Seperti bunyi yang terdengar ketika ia menekan tombol password pintu rumahnya. Kemudian sebuah bunyi sesuatu terbuka.

"Berhenti bersikap sarkatis. Aku hanya menjalankan misi dari _Haneunim_."

Suara itu... Bukankah itu suara bocah laki-laki yang tadi siang ia temui. Kenapa dia bisa ada di ruang kamarnya? Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Dan bagaimana bisa bocah itu mengetahui alamat rumahnya?!

"Aku sih tak masalah. Tapi laki-laki pecundang ini bukan wajah karakter utama. Kau tahu kan maksudku. Ehm, seperti karakter pendukung yang hanya melengkapi cerita. Ada atau tidak adanya dia tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun."

"Diam dan lakukan saja."

"Dia bisa mati loh. Bagaimana kalau dia sudah mati di ronde pertama dan tidak bisa mencapai _reborn_?"

"..."

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku Cuma bertanya saja. Tidak usah memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh seperti itu."

Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang panjang berbentuk jarum menusuk lengannya. Ia sedikit menegang saat sesuatu seperti cairan mengalir masuk lewat jarum itu. Apa yang mereka hendak lakukan terhadapnya? Sejuta prasangka buruk menggenangi pikiran Baekhyun, membuatnya menjatuhkan keringat dingin di pelipis. Ia ingin membuka mata dan bangun namun tidak bisa, tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan kaku.

"Kurasa ia setengah sadar."

 _Sial mereka menyadarinya._

"Biarkan saja. Itu akan sedikit membantunya dalam _game_."

Baekhyun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya memanas. Kepalanya pusing luar biasa dan perutnya bergejolak ingin memuntahkan seluruh isinya. Makin lama makin menyiksa. Tubuhnya kaku tak bisa ia gerakan barang sedikitpun.

"Tch, dasar lelaki dingin. Padahal dia sudah meneraktir ice cream kesukaanmu, tapi kau bertindak kejam begitu. _Heol_..."

Perlahan Baekhyun mulai merasa kehilangan kesadaran.

"Karena itu aku memberikan hadiah kepadanya."

Di ujung kesadarannya Baekhyun dapat merasakan seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas pelan menerpa wajahnya.

"Sebuah tiket untuk terlahir kembali."

Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

To Be Continued

Myeondong: Pusat perbelanjaan di Korea Selatan.

Won: Mata uang Korea Selatan.

 _Mellona_ : Salah satu merk ice cream kemasan Korea Selatan.

 _Hyung_ : Kakak. (Sebutan yang digunakan seorang laki-laki untuk memanggil laki-laki lain yang lebih tua).

 _Haneunim_ : Tuhan.

 _Heol_ : ungkapan dari ekspresi tak percaya atau terkejut.


End file.
